Diamondia Trueman
) |height = |active = 2015 - present |agency = |mcolor = |group = FOREVER |join = June, 2016 |generation = 7th Generation |team = Team EVER |senbatsu = 0 times |left = |days = (Ongoing) |group1 = Surprise |join1 = December, 2015 |generation1 = 2nd Generation Transfers |team1 = |senbatsu1 = 0 times |left1 = September 1, 2016 |days1 = (Ongoing) }} Diamondia Trueman is a member of FOREVER's Team EVER. She announced her graduation on February 7, 2020. Team History : Kenkyuusei ⇢ Team O : Joined FOREVER as a Kenkyuusei on June 3, 2015 : Promoted to Team O on August 1, 2015 : Had a Concurrent Position in Surprise's Team U from December 13, 2015 to September 1, 2016 : Transferred to FOREVER Team EVER on January 21, 2017 Discography Participation 'FOREVER B-Sides' * Time's Truths (Can't Deny, Can't Defy) * Bulls-eye (Emerald Love) * Trust and Love (FLOW) * White Wonder World (Who Knows?) * This One Chance (Who Knows?) * Always Cute! (Heartbeat / Be yourself) * Winter’s Path (My Family) * Youth's Lullaby / Youth's Rock Song (My Family) * For Example (I won't listen) * Our Revelation… (I won't listen) * Sun in Sunset (Fallen Rain) 'Surprise A-Sides' * 1 More Mile 'Surprise B-Sides' * Run! (Summer LOVE SONG) 'Surprise Album Songs' * Halloween Parade (Searching for a Dream to Continue on to) 'Guardians Album Songs' * DECLARE (No Rules) * That’s not RIGHT (No Rules) * TWO (No Rules) * feathers (No Rules) * Meet us in the Sky (No Rules) * RIOT (No Rules) * La amor (No Rules) * Crystal Cage (No Rules) * Awakened (No Rules) Stages ; Team U 1st Stage (Surprise) : Silent Secret : A Lonely Princess’ Tower ;Team EVER 3rd Stage : Chewing Gum Uniform : Hello, Butterfly Concerts ;FOREVER Request Day Setlist Best 100 2016 : Bad Girl (#85) : Angels vs. Guardians feat. Girls of Style (#63) : Today's the Day (#55) (with Team O) : What Should I Do? (#54) (with Team O) : Kiri e (#45) : Red Balloon (#42) (with Team O) : Love Charm (#40) (with Team O) : 30 Seconds of Love (#23) (with Team O) : A Lonely Princess in Her Tower (#24) (with Team O) : Amusement Park (#19) : Lighthouse Blues (#3) (with Team O) ;ALL Groups 1st Request Day TOP 50 2016 (May 20 2016) ;Surprise's Soul is FOREVER! Graduation Ceremony to Send Off Our Friends (9.3.2016) : Little Longer (with Team U) : Halloween Parade (with Team U) : Run! ;Surprise 1st Anniversary (7.3.2016) : Little Longer (with Team U) : March : Missing You (with Team U) : Little Longer (Acoustic Ver.) (with Team U) ;FOREVER 2nd Karaoke Competition (2.20.2017-23) : Long Kiss Goodbye (HALCALI) : Te wo Tsunaginagara (SKE48) (with Team EVER) : GAGAGA (SDN48) (with Team EVER) : S.O.W. Sense of Wonder (Idoling!!!) (with Team EVER) : Tobenai Agehachou (AKB48) (with Team EVER) : Saigo no Seifuku (AKB48) (with Team EVER) : Baby blue (Idoling!!!) (with Team EVER) : Taiki Bansei (ANGERME) : Ganbare Otome (Warai) (Idoling!!!) (with Team EVER) : Kagami no Naka no Parallel Girl (X21) (with Team EVER) : Saikou ka yo (HKT48) (with Team EVER) ;Guardians 1st & 2nd Generation World Tour!!! (June 3 2017-Dec) : RIOT (with Guardians) : La amor (with Guardians) : Bad Girl (with Maeda Riko) : THIS MEANS WAR : Amusement Park (with Guardians) : Crystal Cage (with Guardians) : Awakened (with Guardians) : TWO (with Guardians) : Kiri e (with Guardians) : Angels vs. Guardians (with Guardians) : feathers (with Nishikawa Reina) : DECLARE (with Guardians) : That’s not RIGHT (with Guardians) ; Guardians 1st & 2nd Generation World Tour!!!: SPAIN HALLOWEEN SPECIAL : Halloween Party (with Guardians) : THIS MEANS WAR : That’s not RIGHT (with Guardians) : La amor (with Guardians) : Crystal Cage (with Guardians) : Awakened (with Guardians) : Kiri e (with Guardians) : Halloween Night English Version (JKT48) (with Guardians) : Insanity (with Guardians) : Mystery Forest (with Guardians) : The End (with Guardians) : Polluted Love (with Guardians) : Magical Night (with Guardians) : Northern Star (with Guardians) Gallery DiamondiaTruemanDebut2015.png| Diamondia Trueman (Debut) Category:2003 Births Category:FOREVER Team EVER Category:FOREVER 7th Generation